Ragnarok Leyends: El comienzo
by Cassandra555
Summary: Cuatro chicos comenzaran una aventura con distintos propositos,pero solo un objetivo: Llegar a ser la "clase" que desean ser. Tendran que pasar por muchos obstaculos para serlo,Desde monstruos hasta poderosos monstruos conocidos como "Boss" de distintos lugares en todo el mundo de Midgard. ¿Podran lograrlo? Primera saga de seis. Contiene lenguaje fuerte y peleas. (Asco de Summary)


(Bueno,esta historia tiene 3 prologos desde distintos puntos de vista, hasta ahora solo pondré el primero. ¡Después subiré los otros!

Esta es la primera historia que subo a Fanfiction,pues la estoy escribiendo en mi pagina de DeviantArt. Pero la seguire aquí también.

Esto no está basado como si fuera un juego en sí. Es como si se viviese en ese mundo, solo digo.

¡Espero que les guste y que no sean tan duros conmigo!)

* * *

><p>Afueras de la ciudad de Geffen, Rune-Midgard:<p>

A las afueras de las ciudad, había una mujer de cabellos negros con ala de cuervo y ojos dorados que destacaban con su cabellera, tenía un cetro que resplandecía con la luz del sol mientras ella practicaba sus poderes, al parecer, estaba casada, por el anillo que tiene en su mano izquierda en su dedo anular. La mujer era una High Wizard:

- ¡STORM GURST!-Fue lo que dijo esa mujer y en un instante, una tormenta de nieve apareció, matando y congelando algunos monstruos.-Hija mía, viste eso, ¿verdad?

Al lado de ella, debajo de un árbol, había una chica de cabellos cortos, con la misma características de su madre, solo que ella vestía ropas normales de una simple Novice. La niña aparentemente, tenía unos 7 años y tenía un libro en la mano:

-Si madre.-La niña sonrió.-Eres muy poderosa, ¡ojala pudiera ser tan poderosa como tú!

-Mi bella Saika.-La mujer se arrodillo al lado y le acaricio el rostro.-De seguro serás mejor que yo algún día. Y que de seguro serás una High Wizard espectacular.

-Ese es mi sueño, madre. ¡Quiero que estés orgullosa de mi!-Saika sonrió muy alegremente

-Tu padre tiene las mismas esperanzas contigo y con tu hermano Seiko.-La mujer sonrió.

-Pero Seiko es un simple bruto.-La niña hizo un puchero.-¿Acaso quieres que sea bruta como él?

La mujer se rió al oír el comentario.-No hija, no quiero que seas una bruta. Pero quiero que seas tú misma. Seas como seas yo te voy a querer.

Ella le iba a decir más a su hija, pero un hombre ya mayor se le acerco corriendo, estaba preocupado y al parecer, como ella, era un High Wizard:

-¡Touko!-El hombre se le acerco.-Ha aparecido un Boss* cerca de aquí, lleva a Saika adentro de Geffen. ¡Estará a salvo!

-De inmediato...Debió ser alguien jugando con esas raras Bloody Branch*. Y yo creí que hacia registrado todas en mi casa.-La mujer suspiró y tomo a Saika de la mano.-Vayámonos Saika, te llevare a casa, de seguro tu padre llego, atenderé unos asuntos.

-Pero quiero luchar también, ¡le daré puñetazos!-Saika empezó a dar puñetazos al aire con una sonrisa

-Me temo que no aun, eres muy joven y apenas eres una Novice, anda, te dejare en la casa. Además, las magas no usan los puños, usan magia...Y tú aun no la posees.

-Awww. Bueno, me quedare en casa...

La mujer se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente. Después de eso la mujer se llevo a Saika y ella solamente siguió a su madre.

* * *

><p>Horas antes. Afueras de la ciudad de Prontera, Rune-Midgard:<p>

A las afueras de la gran ciudad de Prontera, un hombre de cabello semi-largo luchaba contra unos monstruos que se atrevieron a ofender el nombre de dios, o por lo menos, del que él seguía y también atemorizar ese pueblo. Por la descripción, dé seguro era un "Champion"*:

-¡NO DUDARE EN MUTILAR LOS POR AQUELLA OFENSA!-el hombre concentro mucha energía en su puño y con toda su fuerza, el exclamo.-¡GUILLOTINE FIST!

Su mano se rodeo de mana azul y se oyó el golpe por toda la cuidad, era un poder muy poderoso, razón por lo cual el hombre se debilito y cayo arrodillado:

-Ufff...-El hombre respiraba agotado y miraba el piso.

-¡Papá!-Un niño se le acerco a él preocupado con una baya amarilla, era conocida como una "Yggdrasil berry"-¡Toma!...¡Y ESTUVISTE GENIAL! ¡LES PATEASTE EL TRASERO!

El niño tenía pelo semi-largo, como el de su padre, pelo negro como ala de cuervo y ojos dorados muy llamativos. Tenía al parecer,7 años y era un Novice.

-Gracias Seiko.-El hombre se comió esa baya y en unos segundos, se sintió como nuevo y se levanto con mucha energía.- Bien, por lo menos esos monstruos están muertos

-Padre, quiero ser como tú, y si es posible, ¡Superar a los mismos dioses!-Seiko dijo eso decidido

-Seiko, admiro tu determinación, pero los Champions peleamos para servir a dios, no para superarlo.

-Pero... ¡Quiero que estés orgulloso de mí!-El chico se puso serio-Por eso lo haré, seré reconocido como el chico que supero a los dioses: ¡Seiko Rokkain!

Su padre solo rió y lo despeino. Quería mucho a su hijo y no quería negar le su sueño:

-Bueno, bueno No te detendré, Seiko, pero eso no significa de que le tengas que faltar el respeto, puedes superarlos, pero no los trates como basura. ¿Está claro?

-¡Si padre!-Seiko le sonrió. Pero vio unas chicas de su edad pasar y se las quedo mirando.-¡Pero qué lindas!

-Seiko...Si miras mucho te quedaras ciego.-Su padre se rió al ver lo que hacía su hijo.- Se qué sacaste lo galán de mi, pero eres muy joven para coquetear. Espera a ser mayor y ahí coquetea lo que quieras.

-¡Yahoo!-El niño celebró.

-Anda, vamos a Geffen, solo vinimos aquí para entrenar. Vamos yo hago un portal a Geffen

Después de eso, el padre tomo a su hijo de la mano y el solo sonrió.

* * *

><p>Horas después, en la casa de los Rokkain:<p>

Ya después de que Touko derrotara al Boss, volvió a casa para reunirse con su esposo, Shaoran, en donde hablaban del futuro de sus hijos:

-Al parecer, Saika quiere ser una poderosa High Wizard.-Touko sonrió mientras se quitaba la capa que tenia.-Ambos tenemos esperanzas en ella.-Después de eso, Touko se detuvo un segundo y recordó algo.- Shaoran, ¿Seiko te ha dicho algo parecido?

-Pues sí. Quiere ser un Champion que quiere superar a los dioses, pero le dije de que no tenía que faltar les el respeto...Aunque superarlos sería algo parecido pero...-Shaoran suspiró.-Que se puede hacer, algunas veces se tienen que romper las reglas, y si es su sueño, no lo detendré.-Después de eso, él sonrió.

-Creo que ya te ha quedado claro que romper las reglas una vez no hace nada malo.-Touko sonrió

-Rompí las reglas de enamorarme de alguien de mi clase, pero te conocí y me enamore, y las tuve que romper...y no me arrepiento.-Las palabras de Shaoran hizo de que Touko se sonrojara levemente.- Ademas no me gustaba de que los sacerdotes insultaran a los Magician o a sus clases siguientes por solamente el hecho de usar magia.

-Tienes razón. Rezo por que Seiko y Saika cumplan su sueño.-Touko sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

-De seguro lo harán, no creo que se rindan tan fácilmente.-Shaoran le sonrió.-...Oye Touko. ¿Por qué crees que la iglesia tiene o tenía tantos enemigos?

-No lo se...Pero puede de que solucionamos el hecho de que no vieran TAN mal a los magos...Pero no creo que sea los mismos con..."Ellos".

-Los de la rama de los "Thief"...Especialmente la rama de los "Assassins" y los "Assassin Cross"...Son muy mal vistos por la iglesia en general...A tal grado que es un odio a muerte.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la casa, Saika buscaba a su hermano por todas partes. En los pasillos, en el baño, en el jardín, solo quedaba su cuarto:

-"A la otra piensa en lo obvio primero, Saika"-Fue lo que ella pensó.-¡Seiko!-Saika se acerco al cuarto de su hermano.- Seiko, ¡tengo que decirte algo!

-Si es que nuestros padres son los mejores, ya lo se.-Seiko sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

-Ya sé que son los mejores, ¡pero no seas tan arrogante!-Saika le gruño.-Y no es eso...tengo un sueño, no, más bien una promesa que me hice.

-¿Eh?-Seiko la vio interesado-¿Cual es?

-Quiero... ¡Quiero ser la mejor High Wizard de todos, LA MEJOR!-Saika sonrió y como un palo simulando que era un cetro.-¡Fire bolt!

Seiko se rió divertido, no con burla, solo que su hermana le daba risa. Tenía la misma determinación que él, solo que él lo demostraba mas:

-¿Ah sí?-Seiko sonrió-¡Yo quiero ser el mejor Champion de todos, superar a los dioses, pero también luchar por ellos y respetarlos!

-Eso no tiene tanto sentido, hermano.-Saika lo miro extrañada.

-¡Me da igual!-Seiko gruñó.

-Pero bueno, no importa, valoro tu determinación.-Saika sonrió.-Anda, hagamos esa promesa, tu y yo... ¡SEREMOS LOS MEJORES!

-¡SI!-Seiko también sonrió.

Ambos se dieron la mano en forma de juramento y dijeron al unisonó:

-¡POR QUE SOMOS SEIKO Y SAIKA ROKKAIN, DE LA FAMILIA ROKKAIN,SI SEÑOR!

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Primer prologo que publico...¡Creo que no esta mal para ser mi primera vez!<p>

¿Que pasara despues en el segundo prologo por publicar?

¿Seiko sera un galán en el futuro?

¿Saika tendra suficiente paciencia para soportarlo?

¿Reviews?

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
